


the waves have come

by w0lfmoon



Series: Game of Coping Fanfics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chelsea Wolfe, D&D are the worst, F/M, Gen, I haven’t coped with missandei’s death, Jonerys, fuck D&D, major angst with much needed Jonerys fluff, this is a grief induced piece, this season is unforgivable in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: "the pain forms a circle with a light at the center."A grief stricken Dany centric piece with Jonerys sad fluff. I just wanted to write Dany and about her losses that sticks true to who she is since D&D are hell bent on throwing her straight into madness. In short, my baby deserves better and so does Missandei, Rhaegal and Jorah.





	the waves have come

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the summary states, this piece is me dealing with the nightmare that was episode 08x04. This season is NOT how I wanted this monumental series to go out and I’m once again astonished at D&D’s complete and utter disregard for these characters — ESPECIALLY DAENERYS.
> 
> Anyways.... hope this piece helps you all cope as well. Lord knows we are gonna need to hang onto fanfics after this is done.
> 
> Also I am adding a touch of Jonerys fluff in here because I am gonna ignore the horrible leaks and I’m gonna pretend they are gonna resolve their issues. 
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is "The Waves Have Come" by Chelsea Wolfe. I highly recommend listening whilst reading this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> also I’m adding this to a series of GoT fics that I plan on writing in order to cope with all this. Anyways enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Also disclaimer: I own nothing here, sadly. All character rights to GRRM and HBO. lyrics to Chelsea Wolfe

" **_The pain forms a circle_ **

**_with a light at the center_ **

**_I can see it from here the end is coming_ **

**_and all the wait, it was for nothing."_ **

***** 

 

Waves violently crashed against the soft sand of Dragonstone. It was a harsh sound, but Daenerys welcomed it. After all, it was a song fitting for the anguish and the hot white rage that seemed to overwhelm her very being.

 

She has lost everything. Her most trusted advisor, two of her children, her Dothraki army, and her best friend.  _Missandei. Rhaegal. Jorah. Viserion._

Even the mere thought of their names was a dagger in her heart. For the first time in years, Daenerys Stormborn was alone. Utterly and completely alone. 

 

As she looks down on the shores below, a misty grey covering the sky, she couldn’t help but wonder if any of this was worth this much pain. Daenerys grew up knowing that she was meant to avenge her ancestral house, but at the same time, all she really wanted, above all else, was to return home. To the red door and the lemon trees. But her brother had made it clear that their only mission in life was to reclaim the ugly iron throne that only resulted in their father’s demise. To greet their enemies with fire and blood.

 

But Viserys was dead. Rhaegar was dead. Her mother was dead. Her father slain. Almost everyone she loved the most was dead.

 

Except Jon.  _Aegon_ .

 

But even with him, all feels lost. Of all the men who have come into her life, she never felt so strongly about any of them the way she feels for Jon. Even from their first meeting, she felt something for him, but she didn’t want to explore it. She was a dragon. She needed to be a dragon.

 

But she was also a woman marred by an eternal loneliness that her sun and stars and Daario have never been able to truly fill.But Jon Snow.  Aegon Targaryen.  He was different. He broke her walls, he tore them down, he saw the gentle heart she had desperately tried to guard from the tragedies of the world. 

 

And she let him do it. She let him in. She loved him.  _I love him_ , she whispers quietly to the salt and wind. 

 

But what has this love brought? Momentary joy that quickly turned to ashes the moment she stepped foot in the north. 

 

And then the loneliness came back. Daenerys knew she would never be wanted by the northerners nor the Stark sisters, whom she heard so much about and desperately wanted to know. And even when Jon kissed her in the middle of the night before and after the Great War, she knew that something has changed. Something was changing. Whispers of conspiracy to abandon her were surrounding her now that everything she’s worked for, and all the people she has loved have been taken away from her. Who does she have now ? Now as she stared down the proverbial precipice, she can’t help but wonder, yet again, would this throne be worth it ?

 

In her heart of hearts, she knew it meant nothing now that Jorah was gone. Jorah, who loved and betrayed her, protected her. 

 

And it certainly meant nothing without Missandei, the gentle hearted scribe whom became her closest confidant, her best friend, a sister. Missandei... who chose to follow Daenerys instead of sailing straight back to Naath, a gentle island full of gentle people.

 

_All I wanted was to keep her safe. I told her I would’ve paid for a ship to sail her home, but she followed me anyways, despite the risk._

 

And her last words, still echoing in Daenery’s head, the words that freed Missandei from chains and the words that freed her from life,  "Dracarys"

 

Daenerys knew she needed to burn it all down. She knew that is what Missandei wants as her last wish. Daenerys knew she needs to finally break the wheel that has crushed millions, including her family. It’s the only way. 

 

But still, _it hurts_ .

 

Being a Targaryen alone in the world was a terrible thing. She needs Jon. She needs him by her side. And for all selfish reasons. 

 

"Your Grace..." 

 

Daenerys felt her heart fill with anguish and relief at the sound of his voice. She felt that him being here was another trick, another dream that would only end in sorrow. 

 

She turns and there he stands, wide brown eyes full of concern, full of sadness.... 

 

She knows she looks like a mess. Her silver hair is down, all braids gone as a sign of mourning and defeat. Mourning for her Missandei and Rhaegal. 

 

And her eyes were bloodshot, she knew, from all the weeping she had done throughout the night. She knew she didn’t look like Daenerys Targaryen now. She is Daenerys Stormborn, alone and frightened and sad.

 

"Jon......" she can’t bring herself to say his true name because she knows it’s a truth that could ruin them both, and not simply her claim to the throne. She knows his truth will end her life, his life, everything she’s ever known. But she cannot be mad at him, how can she? He went his entire life thinking he was Ned Stark’s bastard, how could she blame him for this? For the deceit of history? 

 

And before she could compose herself, she felt herself walking towards Jon and suddenly she’s in his arms, the only place in the world she feels safe. The only place that matters. And the tears continue to fall.

 

And Jon couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her tighter, his lips losing themselves in her disheveled hair. He felt tears falling himself, the guilt of having left her alone because of his own identity crisis was overwhelming him. How could he leave her to all the grief, madness and conspiracy threatening to destroy her. How could he let any of this happen? 

 

But he knew that the only way to make up for it now was to hold her as she grieved. And all he could think of as his hold on Daenerys tightened, and as he looked out to the sea, was how much he could go back to the boat, just the two of them, alone as the boat drew farther and farther from shore. 

 

And the songs of dragons would fill the air.

 

_**"the sun goes down and everything** _

_**begins to fade away the waves** _

_**have come and taken you to sea"** _

 

 

 


End file.
